Honest Trailer - Avengers: Age of Ultron
Avengers: Age of Ultron 'is the 120th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell and Andy Signore.' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey' as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2015 Marvel superhero film sequel Avengers: Age of Ultron. It was published on September 29, 2015, and is 5 minutes and 40 seconds long. It has been viewed over 11 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Avengers: Age of Ultron on YouTube "The movie equivalent of emptying out your entire toy box and smashing all your action figures into each other.” '~ Honest Trailers - Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Script After the mind-blowing success of ''The Avengers, the game-changing thrills of 'The Winter Soldier, and the unexpected surprise of Guardians of the Galaxy, you thought there was no way the next Avengers could live up to the hype. You. Were. Right. Avengers: Age of Ultron I mean, it's definitely good, just not great, you know what I mean? Like, certainly enjoyable, but, you know...oh, man, we're gonna catch hell for this, aren't we? When the Mandarin seemingly killed Iron Man and took the president hostage, the Avengers didn't assemble. When Malakith almost destroyed the universe, the Avengers didn't assemble. And when a terrorist organization infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. and came just seconds away from killing millions, the Avengers still didn't assemble. But when a remote H.Y.D.R.A. base might be hiding something, every single Avenger is assembling all up in its biznass for even... ... more... ... group shots! Hey, does that mean we can finally stop using this one? (shows spinning shot of the Avengers that appeared during the previous summary and in other trailers) Joss Whedon is back at the helm and more beat down than ever (Joss Whedon: In the second one, the job just got harder. Oh, I have all these restrictions, but I also have all these guidelines.) as he does his best to meet our unrealistic nerd expectations, and tries to make a stand-alone sequel as good as Empire Strikes Back or Godfather II that also sets up Civil War ('Steve Rogers: '''Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people dies...), and sets up ''Infinity War ('Thor: '''The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years.), and sets up ''Thor: Ragnarok ('Heimdall: '''We are all dead, can you not see?), and sets up ''Black Panther ('''Bruce Banner: '''Wakanada? Wa? Wa? Wakanda.), and fits in Disney corporate cross-promotions ('Ultron (singing): ♫'' Got no strings, so I have fun. ''♫), in a juggling act so insanely difficult, he turned down the sequel, quit Twitter, and doesn't have any new films in development. Oh, uh, guys? I think we just broke Joss Whedon. He needs a hug. Experience the movie equivalent of emptying out your entire toy box and smashing all your action figures into each other, as the Avengers' roster bloats even further with Vision, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver, who for some reason are never called Vision, Scarlet Witch, or Quicksilver. One is a lame Russian knock-off of the X-Men that Fox did way better (Quicksilver), one has hand-wavy mind control powers and can also stop trains...? (Scarlet Witch)...and the other is a beam-shooting 3D-printed vibranium robot, plus J.A.R.V.I.S., plus the Mind Stone, who can fly and makes capes...? What? Can one of you guys explain Vision to me? I have no idea who or what he is. You've seen great Marvel movie villains like Loki and...(shows Obadiah Stane from 'Iron Man) no...(shows Alexander Pierce from 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier) no...(shows Aldrich Killian from 'Iron Man 3) no...(shows Ivan Vanko from 'Iron Man 2) definitely not...(shows Ronan the Accuser from 'Guardians of the Galaxy) not even close...huh, guess it's still just Loki. Now, get ready for another generically evil one-off villain (Ultron) who hates the Avengers for...reasons, with an over-complicated plot to evolve and/or destroy the world by turning an Eastern European city into a...meteor? (Tony Stark: Not a great plan.) You've been waiting for years to see your heroes come together again. Now, watch them fight for limited... screen time, full of rushed side plots like: Black Widow's black swan school, Thor's magic jacuzzi (Thor: 'If the water spirits accept me, I can return to my dream..), Captain America's old...party thing, and the most out-of-left-field love story since 'Spock and Uhura. But don't worry, there's still plenty of time left over for your least favorite Avenger (Hawkeye) to become your third- or fourth-least favorite Avenger. (shows Hawkeye with his family) Aww, Hawkeye, good for you. We like you now. Get ready for everything you loved about the first Avengers movie all over again: mind control...again, looking for Loki's scepter...again, a Thanos tease...again, a final showdown against a faceless army with a ticking clock...again, and tons of quips. Tony Stark (singing): ♫ ''Oh, I'm decrypting nuclear codes, and you don't want me to ''♫. Nick Fury: Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Tony Stark: We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up...and he did a Banksy at the crime scene. Ultron: With the benefit of hindsight... (he gets punched by The Hulk) Stop quipping! Iron Man: It was a good talk. Fortress Soldier: No it wasn't. James Rhodes: I didn't say you could leave. Thor: You're not worthy. Tony Stark: Sh*t. Captain America: Language!...You son of a bitch. Nick Fury: You kiss your mother with that mouth? Tony Stark: You and Banner better not be playing 'hide the zucchini'. Ultron: Clearly, you've never made an omelette. Tony Stark: He beat me by one second. Ugh, man, these things are gonna be insufferable when Ant-Man and Star-Lord show up. Starring Mr. Rogers (Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America), Hank Pym (Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man), Beats by Bruce (Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk), Good Luck Finding Her Action Figure (Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow), Archer (Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye), Farm and Furyous (Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury), So That's What Andy Serkis Looks Like (Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue), Resting Witch Face (Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch), The Quick and the Dead (Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver), CGI Balls, Super Siri (Paul Bettany as Vision), Skynet (James Spader as Ultron), and The New Avengers...Yay? for Avengers: Age of Ultron - Avengers: Roughly One Week of Ultron. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Avengers: Roughly One Week of Ultron I'm calling it: the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier will become the MCU's eagles. (Peregrin "Pippin" Took: The eagles are coming!) Trivia * Honest Trailers have been produced for every other Marvel film, including the big team-up movies The Avengers, Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War. They also produced a retrospective Honest Trailer about the entire MCU! See list of Honest Trailers for more. * During the Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode, the writers commented that they went too soft of Avengers: Age of Ultron. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Avengers: Age of Ultron ''has an 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Forbes found the the Honest Trailer notable for highlighting "how overwhelmed Whedon clearly was" and suggested that the video "wants you to feel sorry for Joss Whedon." In the same article, Forbes also wrote that the Honest Trailer provided some "pretty hilarious analysis of the film." Slate noted that the Honest Trailer pointed out the film was "repetitive, confusing, and overstuffed with superheroes." Slate also commented that Screen Junkies explanation of the film's flaws was very kind, writing "the Honest Trailer presents the compelling theory that Whedon’s way of coping with the pressure was to come up with as many quips as possible. At least, that seems like the kindest explanation for groan-worthy bits of dialogue." CinemaBlend noted that although they thought previous Honest Trailers like [[Honest Trailer - Iron Man|''Iron Man]] were reaching, "this time around the critiques are on point." Nerdist wrote that Screen Junkies "say what most of us thought" including that the film spent too much time setting up sequels and ensemble characters. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni and Dan Murrell External links * 'The Avengers: Age of Ultron' Honest Trailer Wants You To Feel Sorry For Joss Whedon '- Forbes article * 'This 'Age of Ultron' 'Honest Trailer' is really worried about Joss Whedon '- USA Today article * 'The Avengers: Age Of Ultron Honest Trailer Is Hilarious And On Point '- CinemaBlend article * 'SCREEN JUNKIES DO IT AGAIN WITH AN HONEST TRAILER FOR AGE OF ULTRON '- Nerdist article * 'Hear Every Single Dumb Quip From Avengers: Age of Ultron in the Latest Honest Trailer '- Slate article * 'Honest Trailer: ‘Avengers: Age Of Ultron’ - Geeks of Doom article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Captain America Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Hulk Category:MCU Category:Season 5 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Phase Two Category:Scarlett Witch Category:Vision Category:Quicksilver Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Kevin Feige Category:Thanos Category:Avengers